


Sick Day

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sick Day

I’ve been wanting to write this for a while, but idk if it turned out how I imagined. Hope you enjoy anyway! 😊

Hiiro sat there staring blankly at his cake.

“What’s wrong?” Poppy questioned as she appeared from her game.

“I can’t taste it,” Hiiro complained before taking another bite. He sneezed before giving an annoyed groan.

“You know you shouldn’t be here if you’re sick,” Emu reminded.

“Well there’s no one else to perform my surgeries today,” he answered back before sniffling.

“I’m sure they can call someone in. You’re going to get everyone sick,” Poppy answered.

“Can you even get sick?” Emu raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head, “I don’t think so, but we don’t need everyone else getting sick.”

After sneezing once more, Hiiro finally gave up on trying to eat the cake. 

“Why don’t you go home?” His father entered looking at him with concern. 

He finally sighed and stood, heading out of CR.

Emu woke the next morning feeling just as stuffy as Hiiro had been. He called Poppy who sighed, “Taiga and Nico got it too. Don’t worry, we’ll manage without you.” He hung up, mentally cursing Hiiro before falling back to sleep.


End file.
